1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method for the imaging apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique adapted to be used for a warning display control operation executed by an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses such as digital video cameras are becoming increasingly advanced in the quality and the number of functions. Accordingly, there is an increased need for detecting apparatus abnormalities in various scenes. Generally, when an imaging apparatus detects an abnormality, the imaging apparatus notifies the user of the abnormality by displaying a warning on a display device such as a liquid crystal panel.
When the imaging apparatus detects an abnormality, the apparatus needs to display information to notify the user of a warning as soon as possible. In addition, when the apparatus detects an abnormality that prevents a normal apparatus operation or that causes damage to the apparatus, it is important that the user be continuously notified of the abnormality.
From these viewpoints, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-236702 discusses a technique in which a warning display timing is controlled based on a point of variation in the apparatus operation. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-236702, particular information is displayed at various timings, such as when the power supply is turned on/off, when the battery is changed, and when a mode is changed. In this way, the apparatus status can be accurately grasped and checked.
However, many imaging apparatuses use a single display device for displaying an image being captured and for notifying the user of an abnormality. Thus, in particular, if a warning is displayed during recording of an image, since the displayed warning obstructs the view of the user, the user finds the warning troublesome.
Therefore, a warning display technique that meets the following three demands is needed. First, when an abnormality is detected, a warning needs to be promptly displayed. Second, when an abnormality remains, the user needs to be continuously notified of a warning. Third, a warning needs to be displayed when an image is not being recorded.